


Panic Attacks

by fambamweekly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 line - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Verse, M/M, Non AU, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, ships can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fambamweekly/pseuds/fambamweekly
Summary: Wonwoo has a panic attack in the middle of practice.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 96 line fluff with a focus on Wonwoo/Jihoon and a side Chan/Jihoon although all ships can be read as platonic/brotherly!

“Wonwoo..”

Everyone stood close by around a cowering boy who was crouched underneath a table. Despite his usual tall figure, he looked so small under the table. The members surrounding him gave each other confused looks, unsure of what had brought this on. They had separate block times to work on what they wanted so not all the members were there. It was only Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Chan, Seokmin, Mingyu, and Jeonghan in the room.

They were in the middle of practicing their choreography when all of a sudden, Wonwoo had started to whimper and back away from the members. Worried, Soonyoung stopped the music and Seungcheol inched closer to the tall boy to ask what was wrong. With one look at the members advancing towards him, Wonwoo began to panic and fell onto his back to the floor. Alarmed, Mingyu tried to reach his hand out to help him up, but Wonwoo wasn’t having any of it. He quickly backed up, avoiding the hands that were reaching out to help him, and bumping into the table behind him, he shuffled over so that he was successfully underneath, back against the wall, doing his best to get away from the hands that were trying to grab him.

Surprised glances were given at Wonwoo’s reaction. No one had seen him in this state before so they were unsure of what to do.

Jeonghan crouched down to be at Wonwoo’s level, and with a small, soft and calm voice, he asked, “Wonwoo?”

Given no response, Jeonghan tried to step closer, which had spurred a reaction into the other boy, causing him to press himself closer to the wall, whimpering in fear, breathing more heavily.

Alarmed at his state, Jeonghan quickly backed up, palms up in peace as he quietly comforted Wonwoo,

“Okay, okay. It’s okay.. it’s okay Wonwoo…”

The other members looked around each other in worry. They didn’t know what to do. Unsettled by how discomforted his best friend looked, Soonyoung also moved into a crouch beside Jeonghan.

Hesitating a bit, Soonyoung called out to his younger friend,

“Wonwoo? Hey, we’re here for you. You don’t have to be afraid. We’re not going to hurt you.”

He, too, did not receive a response. Not wanting to spook the guy further, but knowing he might be close to a panic attack and not knowing what to do, he looked over to his fellow members in the room for help.

“Should we call manager?” Chan asked in a small voice, not used to seeing his hyung so fragile like this.

“Hyung… what’s going on?” Seokmin whispered, almost into tears. He didn’t like seeing his members in pain and the sight of Wonwoo was almost becoming too much for him. 

Jeonghan, noticing, stood up to embrace the younger and walked over to tug Chan along as well.

“Come on you guys, Wonwoo will be okay.”

Trying to lead them away from the distressful situation, Seokmin tore away from his grip. Jeonghan, shocked, looked at the younger for an explanation.

“I’m not leaving him hyung. He needs us. I can handle it… I… I can handle it.” Not soon after he stated that, he bursted into tears.

Jeonghan softened at his outburst, pulling him into his arms in a tight hug.

“It’s okay. He’s going to be okay. Let’s go and get some fresh air, okay?”

“No!” Seokmin cried between his sobs. “We can’t leave him hyung… we can’t.”

Chan had started sniffling by Jeonghan’s side as well.

Mingyu looked desperately at his two leaders that stood frozen in their positions, unsure of what to do and how to help the situation.

Soonyoung then thought a plan. He stood up, still keeping a careful eye on Wonwoo who was still breathing pretty heavily as he turned to look towards Seungcheol.

Whispering, “Go get Jihoon.”

Seungcheol gave him a puzzled face.

“Why?”

“I think he’ll be able to help. Or let’s hope he’ll be able to. He’s the closest one to him besides me. Oh, and Jun, bring Jun as well. Maybe having the three of us here will help. And get the kids out. They don’t need to see this.”

Looking at Soonyoung and seeing the determination but fear in his face, and looking back at Wonwoo who hadn’t changed his position since, he took a deep breath, swallowed to keep the tears at bay, and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll go do that. I’m counting on you guys. You stay here and keep talking to him, see if he responds while I go get Jihoon and Jun.”

Soonyoung nodded.

Seungcheol walked over to where Jeonghan stood with the younger members now all in his arms, their cries calming down.

“Let’s go guys,” Seungcheol softly stated with a smile.

“But—” Seokmin started but Seungcheol interrupted with a small sad smile and a shake of his head.

“We’ll go get Jihoon and Jun. Them, along with Soonyoung, should be enough. They’ll get Wonwoo back, don’t worry. We don’t want to overwhelm him with all of our presence, okay? We can stay in the other practice room if you guys want to be close, but we don’t need to be all in here at once.”

Looking at the tear stricken and worry in his dongsaengs eyes, he tugged Mingyu into his arms and nodded at Jeonghan.

“Let’s go” he mouthed to his fellow 95 liner.

Nodding, they took one last look at Soonyoung, who stood watching them through all of this. Giving each other reassuring smiles, Seungcheol led the group out as Soonyoung worriedly turned back to look at his friend, tears building up in his eyes as his close friend remained unresponsive. He prayed that Jihoon and Jun will be able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 96 line together next!! please leave me comments and kudos :)) let me know what you think of it so far?? id much so appreciate ~<3


	2. Chapter 2

“JIHOON!” Bursting into Jihoon’s studio, they saw the vocal team leader jump in his seat as Jisoo, Seungkwan, and Hansol sat on the couch behind him.

Jihoon brought a hand up to his chest, trying to calm himself down from the scare of Jeonghan’s loud voice. 

His relief was wasted when suddenly a “Hyung!” was shouted as a body flung themself onto Jihoon, causing him to lose his breath once more, this time from the weight of a body.

“Chan!” Jeonghan exasperatedly said.

“Oof” Jihoon wheezed, looking down at the body in confusement. “...Chan?”

Chan, now in the presence of his hyung whom he felt safe and comforted in, felt his emotions go out and bursted out into tears.

Looking up in alarment at his other members, the ones seated on the couch only stared back at him and Chan with both confusement and worry in their eyes. Tilting his head back down to look at the currently crying boy, Jihoon freed his arms from where they were trapped between their bodies and brought the younger into his lap. It wasn’t the most comfortable position given that Chan was no longer a small boy, but they made it work, adjusting so that Chan was sitting, straddling Jihoon’s waist, with his face pressed against Jihoon’s neck. 

Raising his hands up to the back of Chan’s head, Jihoon gently stroked his hair and rubbed his back as he tried to calm the younger down.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Chan. What’s wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Jihoon worriedly tried to pull back from the embrace to get a good look at Chan’s body and to make sure he wasn’t injured when Chan shook his head and clinged further into his embrace, crying harder. Giving a look to the other members, Jihoon tucked Chan closer.

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay. I’ll make it okay. You’re fine. You’re okay.”

Jihoon swallowed, eyes prickling with his own tears and heart aching from hearing the younger’s broken sobs. He glanced over at the door where Jeonghan still stood from coming into the room.

“What happened? What’s going on? Is everyone okay?”

Jisoo stood up and walked over beside Jihoon to also attempt to calm to younger down as Chan tightened his grip on Jihoon and buried his face closer to his chest.

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan looked at him with sorrow in his eyes, and Jihoon immediately went into a panic, thinking of all the horrible situations that could’ve happened. He tightened his grip on Chan, who was finally seeming to calm down the longer he stayed in Jihoon’s embrace.

Heart pounding, he looked down at the young boy in his lap and back up to his hyung.

“...I need you to come with me. Wonwoo needs you,” 

Right when Jeonghan had mentioned Wonwoo, Jihoon took a sharp breath in, arms starting to tremble. Noticing it, Chan shifted and tightened his hold against his hyung.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Jihoon whispered, trying to relax in order not to panic the boy he was currently holding onto.

“I just need you to come with me. Now.”

“I want to go too, hyung! I want to help!” Seungkwan jumped up from where he sat silently watching and listening on the couch, already making his way towards the door when Jeonghan stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“No. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. But you can’t come. I only need Jihoon now. I’m sorry. If you want, Seungcheol has the others currently in another practice room. But we can’t have too many people in there to overwhelm him,” Jeonghan looked over at Seungkwan with regret in his eyes. Seungkwan was about to retort back, when Hansol took a hold of his arm, grabbing his attention, and shook his head.

“Come on Kwannie.”

Tugging him towards the door, he looked back at Jihoon,

“Take care of him, hyung. We’re counting on you.” And with a small smile, he left with Seungkwan complaining in the back.

Looking up at Jisoo and Jeonghan, who now both stood by the door, he nodded and looked down at Chan, who, although stopped crying, was still clinging to him.

Looking up for help, Jeonghan stepped up to take Chan, but the boy refused, clinging harder to Jihoon.

Smiling softly at the younger boy, Jihoon petted Chan’s hair and softly stated,

“Don’t be scared, everything’s going to be okay.”  _ Or at least I hope it will be. Please be okay Wonwoo. Please...  _ Jihoon swallowed and licked his lips as his throat suddenly felt dry. “I need you to go with Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung for now though okay, baby? I’ll come back. Wonwoo is going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

Sniffling as he looked up, Chan sighed and loosened his hold on Jihoon, who wiped the remaining tears away and pressed a kiss to his temple. Chan let out a small smile and turned to gesture at Jeonghan to help him up.

“Aigooo, you really are a baby!” Jeonghan smiled, taking Chan into his arms.

“Aish, hyung! I only wanted you to help me up! Let me down!”

“Sure, sure. I’ll let you down when we reach the practice room. Come on Jisoo. Let’s go. Jihoon, they’re in room 3. Soonyoung and Jun should be there as well.”

Giving a small smile of his own, he stood up and nodded.

After they left, Jihoon looked over at his computer and stared at it blankly for a few seconds. Shaking himself out of thinking of the worst possible situation, he saved his progress on his laptop and headed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay jk i’m sorry for the last note i left!! it was a lieee i forgot about this part i wrote LOL so not 96 line yeeeett but we got some jihoon/chan moments!! NEXT will be 96 line!! promise :)) thank youu for those who’s been reading/ are reading! what are your thoughts on it so far? feedback?? pls leave me some comments and kudos!! ~<3


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the practice room, Jihoon stood outside the door for a few seconds, taking a couple of deep breaths in before opening the door.

Quickly glancing around, he noticed that there were two other people in the room and that they were all in one corner. Jihoon let out a breath. He had expected worse. There was no blood. But Soonyoung still looked really worried, looking at Wonwoo who was still cowering under the table. In front of Wonwoo sat Jun, crouched down as he spoke to the other male and coax him out, trying to get a response. Jihoon walked closer and Soonyoung stood up and walked towards him before he could reach the other two.

“Jihoon…”

“What happened?” Jihoon couldn’t keep his eyes off Wonwoo. He looked so...small. A shiver ran up his spine at how vulnerable he looked.

“We don’t know what triggered it. We were practicing at first with the others when he suddenly became like this. It doesn’t seem like he can hear us. He won’t let uss touch or get close to him without freaking out. I think he’s close to having having a panic attack, Jihoon. I don’t know what to do.”

Taking a deep breath, Jihoon assessed the situation. Jun didn’t look like he was getting any progress as well. Licking his lips and swallowing, he looked at Soonyoung for the first time since having laid eyes on Wonwoo.

“I need you to get a water bottle nearby. When we get him around, he’s going to need water to hydrate him.” Jihoon bit his lip as he tried to remember what to do. “I remember reading something online about this before, after I experienced it for the first time, so I think I might have an idea.”

Soonyoung looked at him with hope in his eyes.

“I’ll need you guys to help me though.”

“Of course! I’ll go get the water bottle. You can go ahead over by Jun.”

Soonyoung walked over to the bag of stuff they had piled upon coming to the room first and looked through Wonwoo’s bag. Meanwhile, Jihoon started slowly walking towards the duo in the corner.

Getting into a crouch beside Jun, he gave his fellow friend a small smile. Jun smiled back worriedly. Jihoon gave him a nod, as to say it was going to be okay. Looking back at Wonwoo, Jihoon could see with alarm that he was deathly pale and seemed to be sweating. He was still breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. Trying to take a step forward, Wonwoo cried out, almost as if he could feel his presence and pushed himself further into the wall. Eyes wide in alarm, Jihoon shuffled back, heart racing.

Tears rose in his eyes as he looked at Wonwoo as he thought about how scared he must be. _No! I need to focus on Wonwoo right now...he needs me._ He felt Soonyoung come back with the water bottle next to him. Swallowing his tears down, Jihoon began to speak.

“...Wonwoo?”

No response.

“...Won? Wonnie?” Wonwoo’s breath seemed to quicken from each word spoken.

Jihoon knew from what he read that being personal with the person can help and so he tried a different route.

“Baby?”

Once would’ve missed it if they weren’t paying attention, but since the three of them had all of their attention on him, they saw how Wonwoo took a little breath in, as if startled.

Looking over at his same age friends beside him in panic, Jihoon tried to keep the boy calm as he continued.

“Won...baby, can you hear me?”

Wonwoo’s breathing began to quicken even more. He was borderline on a panic attack.

“Hey, it’s okay. Baby, it’s okay. You’re safe. It’s me. Jihoon. Hoonie. Soonyoung’s here and Jun as well. We’re all here. You’re okay, sweetheart, you’re fine. It’s just us here. You’re safe.”

Wonwoo seemed to have calmed down a bit at Jihoon’s words, but still haven’t opened his eyes. Encouraged by his response however, Jihoon continued,

“Can you hear me? Sweetie, are you there? I’m right here, it’s Jihoon. Can you open your eyes for me?”

Wonwoo seemed to struggle a bit, breathing still heavily but not as panicked as before.

“You can do it, Won! We’re here for you, you’re safe with us. Come on, open those eyes for us, baby, please?” Jun chimed in from beside Jihoon.

Wonwoo continued to heavily breathe, but it seemed like he could hear them and was making an effort to open his eyes. Soonyoung, seeing it, added onto the encouraging words.

“You got this, honey! You’re alright. We’re all here for you. Don’t be scared. You can do it.”

The three of them looked in anticipation, holding their breaths as they saw Wonwoo continue to struggle for a few more moments in an attempt to wake from the stupor he was in. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Wonwoo blinked and slowly began opening his eyes.

Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Jun all let out a collected breath of relief.

Taking his time to open his eyes, Wonwoo began to look at his surroundings in confusement when his eyes landed back on the trio in front of him. Tears sprung back into his eyes as he launched himself to the nearest person, which happened to be Jihoon.

Oomph. That was the second time Jihoon had been knocked out of his breath, but he couldn’t complain as he felt the tremors as Wonwoo began sobbing in his arms. Jihoon adjusted them so they would be in a more comfortable position and started rocking the both of them back and forth. Jun joined in rubbing Wonwoo’s back as Soonyoung petted Wonwoo’s hair. There was a silence that presided over them, with the exception of Wonwoo’s cries. Soon enough, he started to calm down in Jihoon’s arms, relaxing and sinking into them.

Jihoon noticed and gestured at Soonyoung to hand him the water bottle. Soonyoung nodded and got up to grab it. Sitting back down, Jihoon shifted Wonwoo a bit so that they could talk to him.

“Here, have some water.” Soonyoung offered, holding out the water bottle with the cap already open. Soonyoung had to help guide the water bottle and hold onto it as Wonwoo was still feeling a bit weak from the stress before. After taking a couple sips, Soonyoung capped the water bottle and set it down.

Silence surrounded them for a while as Wonwoo got his bearings together. Resting his head on Jihoon’s shoulder, Jihoon took this as a cue, and asked,

“Hey Won. You feeling better?”

Wonwoo nodded against his shoulder in response.

Jihoon looked at his other fellow 96 liners as they spoke with their eyes, questioning whether to ask him now or wait a bit more. They didn’t have to as soon after, Wonwoo began speaking again.

“I’m sorry.”

The three of them turned to look at him in surprise.

“For what?” Jun asked.

“For..that. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo, slightly angry. “Never apologize for something like that Won. It’s not your fault, you had no control over it.”

Wonwoo kept silent after that. Soonyoung sighed and felt the anger pass through.

“Baby, we just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Do you want to tell us what happened?” Jihoon softly asked.

Wonwoo let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I forgot to take my medication today.”

The three friends looked at each other in confusion.

“Med..ication?”

“Yeah. I take medication for anxiety. I started to get a prescription on it about a month ago, after the incident. I didn’t want to worry you guys and I didn’t want you guys to worry about me or treat me like I was some fragile person.”

“Oh Won… you know we’d only that because we care right?” Jun sadly smiled.

Wonwoo bowed his head down.

“...Yeah. I’m sorry for keeping this from you guys.”

Soonyoung smiled, reaching out to give Wonwoo a side hug.

“It’s okay! At least we know now! It’s going to be okay. You got us now.”

Jihoon and Jun looked at each other and smiled, reaching out to join the group hug as well.

After sitting like that for a while, Wonwoo suddenly pulled back, startling the other three.

“The others! Oh my gosh, the others, they saw…” Jihoon’s eyes widened as Wonwoo’s breath seemed to pick up again.

“Breath Wonwoo breath. Come on do it with me. Breathe.” Jun directed one of Wonwoo’s hands onto his chest to mimic his own deep breaths as Jihoon and Soonyoung held their own in surprise. After taking a few deep breaths, Wonwoo was able to calm back down, giving his friend a small smile in thanks but eyes still with worry.

“...are they mad me?”

“They’re not mad, they’re really worried about you! You did nothing wrong okay.” Soonyoung exclaimed. “We care about you. We all do. You don’t have to be afraid.” Wonwoo still looked a bit unsure but after the staredown between the three of them and himself, he nodded slowly in resignation.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Soonyoung reached over to grab Wonwoo’s hands. “You know you’re going to have to explain to them. They need to know.”

Wonwoo looked down at his hands and nodded slowly.

“Do you want us to tell them about this? Or do you want to do it yourself?”

Contemplating for a while, Wonwoo sighed.

“I’ll tell them. Can you guys gather everyone here? I want to do it now rather than later.”

Soonyoung squeezed Wonwoo one last time before detaching himself from the group hug.

“I’ll go grab them. I’ll be right back!”

Wonwoo sat down, worriedly wringing his hands together to try and calm his nerves down. Jihoon grabbed onto one hand while Jun grabbed onto the other as they tried to comfort Wonwoo as best they could.

“Do you want to take your medication now?” asked Jun.

Wonwoo nodded his head. Jihoon went to grab his bag for him and Jun opened his water bottle. Wonwoo took out the medication from inside his bag and tried to do it discreetly but Jihoon and Jun gave him disapproving looks.

“Won, baby, you don’t need to hide things from us. Don’t be ashamed okay? We love you for you. And that’s not going to change for anything.” Jun firmly stated.

Wonwoo blushed from the pet name, now coherent enough to process it despite it being said multiple times now, but strangely felt comforted by the sentiment.

Giving them a tentative smile as Jihoon and Jun gave him encouraging smiles, he took out a pill and swallowed it with some water.

Jihoon and Jun cheered for him, causing Wonwoo to laugh as he already began to feel better.

“HYUUUUUNNNGGG.”

Before the three friends knew it, the other members had barged into the practice room and were crowding around Wonwoo.

“Guys. GUYS. GIVE HIM SOME SPACE.” Jihoon yelled over the chaotic mess that was Seventeen.

Quickly, all the members stepped back to give Wonwoo space. He chuckled nervously while looking around at his members.

Seungcheol, seeing his hesitation, smiled warmly and said, “Why don’t we all take a seat?”

Grateful for the movement and nodding, everyone began to sit down where they were standing. Mingyu moved so that he could be next to Wonwoo, grabbing onto his hands and smiling at him. Soonyoung, Jun, and Jihoon all formed a mini barrier around Wonwoo so that they were all in his sight and within reach if anything should happen. Seungcheol sat close by to the other side of Wonwoo, giving him a feeling of security. Chan crawled from his spot next to Jeonghan to be in front of Jihoon, leaning back into his chest as Jihoon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Having everyone’s undivided attention on him, Wonwoo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began telling his members his story.

Bonus~~

Later that night as everyone began getting ready to go to bed, Wonwoo grabbed onto Jihoon’s shirt before he could retreat to his bedroom.

Jihoon turned around and gave a puzzling look towards Wonwoo.

“Won? What’s up?”

Wonwoo nervously started playing with the ends of Jihoon’s shirt.

“...”

Jihoon looked at Wonwoo in worry, grabbing onto his hands and fully turning around to look at him.

Giving him a small gentle smile, Jihoon squeezed Wonwoo hands and began lightly swinging them between their bodies as he patiently waited for his response.

Gathering the courage, Wonwoo spoke up and asked in a slight whisper,

“Can I sleep with you tonight? Or can you sleep with me out here?...I just don’t want to be alone.” Wonwoo’s voice cracked near the end of the sentence as his voice got lower and lower. Hearing every word he said and understanding his best friend’s need, Jihoon reassuringly tugged on his hands, effectively bringing Wonwoo’s attention back on him, and said,

“Of course I will,” bringing a smile to Wonwoo’s face.

“Oh I almost forgot, let me go and check up on Chan before we go to sleep.”

“Can I come?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Playfully pushing Wonwoo, the two walked side by side up to the other apartment where the other half of their members lived.

Putting in the code to the apartment, Wonwoo and Jihoon headed towards the maknae’s room. Pushing the door open, they were greeted by the sight of Jun and Soonyoung on Jun’s bed, watching a video on Soonyoung’s phone while Chan was getting ready to go to bed. Seungkwan was already asleep in his bed.

“Hi hyungs!”

Chan noticed them first.

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?” Soonyoung greeted them, as he stood up pocketing his phone in his pocket.

“Just came down to say goodnight,” Jihoon said, walking towards the maknae. “Come on, into bed you.”

“Hyuuung,” Chan whined, embarrassed but secretly enjoying the care and attention.

Chan got into bed while Jihoon pulled the covers up around his shoulders. Giving a kiss on Chan’s forehead, Jihoon whispered, “Night Channie.”

Chan wouldn’t admit it to Jihoon but being tucked at night by him actually helps him sleep better, and especially after today’s panic, he knew he needed it. Already feeling sleepy, he whispered,

“Night Jihoon-hyung. Night Wonwoo-hyung, Soonyoung-hyung, Junnie-hyung”

“Night Chan” the others chorused back.

Smiling, Jihoon signaled to Wonwoo to head out. Surprisingly, Soonyoung and Jun headed out as well.

“Where are you guys going?” Wonwoo asked, confused as Jun shut the lights in the bedroom and closed the door.

“Nowhere. Just wanted to know how you were doing.” Soonyoung replied with a gentle smile.

“Yeah. How are you?” Jun asked.

Wonwoo smiled lightly back. “I’m doing good, thanks. I’ve taken my medicine and now I don’t have to worry about hiding it so that’s a relief. Today’s just been...a lot. But Jihoon Is actually going to sleep with me tonight so I think I’ll be fine.”

Soonyoung was lightly nodding along with approval when he gasped at the last part.

“A sleepover? Can I come? Can I?”

“Me too! Me too! I want to join!” Jun waved his hands while bouncing on his toes.

Wonwoo started to get excited at the thought when Jihoon chimed up, “...I don’t think there’s enough room on his bed for the four of us…”

Feeling slightly dejected by that realization, Wonwoo began to frown.

“...But we can probably fit on the living room floor together if you guys still want.” Jihoon offered, as he saw the sudden change in the mood.

The three others immediately brightened up,

“Yay! Sleepover! I’ll go grab our blankets and pillows!” Jun excitedly said, running back into his room.

“Let’s make a pillow fort! I’ll go grab extra blankets for the bedding!” Soonyoung exclaimed as he ran towards the extra closet room.

Looking over at each other and laughing in disbelief over their friends’ energy, Jihoon and Wonwoo began heading down to start getting the living room set up.

Nighttime fell and Wonwoo, squished between Jun and Jihoon with Soonyoung on Jihoon's other side, listening to their different breathing styles, couldn’t be more grateful towards his friends and their support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING UNTIL THE END!! let's love 96 line together comments and kudos make me :) ~<3


End file.
